Born Dead
by wickedwriter333
Summary: The story of a bounty hunter that swore never to kill. He travels to capture the largest bounty at the time to live up to the legends of himself and father.


**A.N: Brandon is a character I created. This has no relation to Brandon from any anime. The story is my own and tell me if I should fix anything. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Born Dead**

I awake to the light of the sun burning my face and the heat scorching my body. I slowly sit up and look around. All I can see is the empty nothingness of the desert. I lay back down and drag my right hand through the sand. My hand then rests upon a large metal object. I shift it around on the ground until I feel the grip in my hand. I lift the the object up until I see the frame of the pistol in front of my eyes. I inspect the frame and sights of it then strap it into the holster. A cloud moves in and covers over the sun. Taking the opportunity while its there, I stand up. I look around a second time and then turn and walk over to the dune buggy that is behind me. I look at it, examining it first. It's a buggy with the frame of a jeep but the entire thing is covered in many shapes and sizes of metal. Most of it is rusted and bullet holes and slashes cover the rest. I look up at the military issued mini-gun that conquers the trunk/backseat area. I step up into the backseat and retrieve my old leather cowboy hat from the barrel of the mini-gun. The leather is worn out and bullet holes litter it. I step back down and open the half car and half metal drivers door and climb in. I close the door then sit there for a moment and take a breath. I turn the the keys that are in the ignition and the vehicle makes a sound that usually would say that its about to fall apart. I stop and turn it one more time and it starts. I shift into drive and slam down on the gas pedals. The car carries out the command and it hits 100 in a mere second. Way up ahead I see the shape form of a town. I turn on the radio and a small static sound replies until a mans voice blasts through the radio.

"GOOD MORNING!" I turn the radio down a bit. "It's another hot, hot day in the desert. The criminal known simply as Death's Messenger is still at large and his or her bounty has just been increased to $100,000. Now for the local news..." I tune out the rest of what the man is saying but I still catch bits and pieces like "Government control changed." and "Local business bought out the Government." The channel speaker stops talking and country starts playing through the radio. I sigh, _It's not even a government any more._ After WWIII the whole world turned awful and North and South America merged together to form one giant America. However, no one _predicted_ that due to the nuclear radiation and seismic activity that the continents would reconnect. America was one of those many continents. After everything settled down, a new Government rose and took power. A few years later small companies started popping up selling food, water, medicine, and firearms. They slowly started taking over the government. _Apparently they must have succeeded. _I look out the window and see a sign saying "Las Vegas, 2 Miles." I speed up and look up ahead. One of the only cities that survived was Las Vegas and its now more popular than ever. However below the lights and all is the more violent crowd, The Bounty Hunter Society. They own they "Top Shot Casino" and use it as a front. I slow the Buggy down as I approach the Bounty Hunter entrance to the city. A light shines and a small translucent screen appears on the windshield in front of me. There is no face or picture just a dusty drunk voice.

"Who's there?" I lean back and look at the screen.

"Its Brandon." I say. The screen disappears and the gate opens. I drive the buggy through into the tunnel and the gates close behind me. I wait a moment as the light of day disappears and the lights of the tunnel turn on then I drive forward to the end of the tunnel. As I drive through I notice pictures of Old Vegas, Billionaires of the past, Presidents who have long since been dead and forgotten along the walls. As I drive closer to the exit I notice more recent pictures of big bounties and the hunters that caught them. I slow down as I get closer to the pictures of the founders and stop at the last one. There hanging on the wall is the picture of my father, the Founder of The Bounty Hunter Society.

"Hi dad. I'm home." I say aloud and touch his picture. I take a long breath and continue to pull forward until I reach a large garage filled with cars. I take my spot and get out of the car. _I don't understand why I bother locking the thing. Its a piece of junk, no one would steal it._ I walk over to the entrance to the large underground bunker that was once made for the U.S. President of that time. Standing alone in the huge cave is a large metal wall that leads into the base and isolated at the base is a single half kiosk. I slowly walk up, my footsteps echo through the cave as I approach and the guy behind the kiosk looks up and half smiles. Hes an old man of about 65 with completely white hair and a large scar spanning most of the right side of his face. He joined the Hunters at the age of 15, like I did, and became a important hunter. He eventually married and retired at age 50, however he didn't want to stay away seeing as this is his home so he decided to take one of the few desk jobs. I walk up and place my hands on the desk. He hands me a piece of paper. I write my name and the bounty I captured down and hand it back.

"So Richard hows the wife and kids doing?" I ask. He types something in on a computer then looks up at me and I see the weariness in his eyes. A expression that only a man that's seen hell can have.

"Not bad Brandon. The kids missed you though. I'm pretty sure everyone did." He answers.

"Well I'm glad I still have a family here. Even though I'm usually gone for long periods of time." I say

"How about you Brandon? How have you been?" He asks, looking back down at the computer and typing my name and amount to be paid in. I sigh.

"Just living and trying to help others along the way."

"How can you live by that creed of yours and still be a bounty hunter?" He asks looking up and handing me a piece of paper.

"God only knows." I answer. He laughs a bit and opens the large door into the Headquarters. I walk inside and the doors close behind me and I'm engulfed into total darkness. Bright lights start shining and I cover my eyes. I've been through this a thousand times but those lights always kill me. Suddenly there's a flash then another door opens. I walk through and head down the hallway it leads to. The door closes behind me and I start to hear the faint sound of music. As I step out of the hallway I relax. I look around the bar and see the thin layer of smoke that hangs ever so lightly in the air. I go to make my way to the elevator when someone places their hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see my friend John.

"Hey Brandon. Long time no see. How you been?" He says while slapping my back. I stare at him and notice the way he looks. His face holds a tired expression and the hairs on his face had turned gray. The smell of liquor and smoke cover his words and I almost choke on it.

"Alright, how have you been john?" I ask while he walks us over to a table.

"Not bad." he replies "not bad at all. It's just like always." We carry out our conversation for a few minutes until he starts drinking and I say I'll have a drink with him later. We say goodbye and I walk over to the elevator in the back.

3


End file.
